


Mine

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [19]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marshall's first summer home from college. He gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: fairy lights.

It had finally happened. Marshall had thought college would give him the knowledge and skills to be better at what he did, but nine months of dormitory drama and freshman core courses in the mundane world had not only failed to teach him anything useful about the paranormal, it had dulled his senses and reflexes, such that he’d only been back in Eerie a week before he’d been caught. Trespassing in a fairy grove.

They’d taken his sight. Even if the fae ever let him go again, that was going to be a serious problem for his future.

Marshall was sitting in the small cell where he was being kept feeling deeply sorry for himself when he felt a hand grab his and heard an all-too-familiar voice say, “Come on.”

“You--!” Marshall began.

Before he could get any more words out, Dash X snapped, “No talking. Not until we’re out of here.”

So Marshall allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led, silent and stumbling, out through the woods. He wasn’t sure how long they walked, only that it seemed a lot longer than the path he’d taken to get the grove in the first place. 

Finally, Dash stopped and sat Marshall down on a fallen log. “Hold still,” he ordered. 

Marshall felt something sticky being rubbed into both his eyes. He blinked, and realized his vision was starting to return. He could see some light, and vague shapes that gradually resolved themselves into the outline of a figure with improbable hair kneeling in front of him. 

“Better?” Dash asked. 

Marshall nodded. 

“It’ll take a while to fully wear off, so give yourself a few minutes before driving, operating heavy machinery, or doing anything else stupid,” Dash said.

Marshall closed his eyes again. “How did you find me?” he asked. “How did you even know where I was? Were you spying on me?”

He couldn’t see Dash’s expression yet, but he could tell from Dash’s huff that it was probably one of exasperation. “Really? You’re going to try to claim the moral high ground on spying? Here and now?”

Marshall said nothing. He wanted to tell Dash that breaking up with someone meant you automatically lost your keeping track of their exact whereabouts while they were in town privileges, but under the circumstances, he was in no position to win that particular argument.

Instead, he asked, “How did you get them to let me go?”

Marshall watched the shape of Dash’s shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. “Oh, that?” said Dash. “Simple negotiation. I agreed to pay their price, and in return they gave me you.”

“What do you mean, you--?” Marshall began.

Dash stood up. “Not important,” he said. He stepped over the log and moved out of Marshall’s field of vision. Then Marshall felt Dash’s arms encircle his waist from behind and Dash’s hot breath against his ear as he continued, “The important thing is, you’re mine now. To do with as I will. That was the agreement.”

Marshall wanted to say while he was grateful for the rescue, Dash needed to fuck off and stop being ridiculous. He wanted to demand to know the exact price for his freedom. Instead, what came out was, “Not here. Not in the woods.”

There was a small pause. “I suppose you’re right,” Dash conceded. “No sense risking further trouble with yet another form of weirdness you’ve managed to annoy.” He gave Marshall’s earlobe a small, painful nip. “Later, then.”

Marshall wanted to pull away. To shout at Dash that this was not how normal people got back together, if that was even what this was. Instead, he pressed back against him and whispered, “Okay.”

“Look straight ahead,” Dash said. “Once you can. You'll be able to see the highway from here. When you get there, turn left. You’ll find your car about half a mile down the road. Go home, get cleaned up, and get some rest. You’re probably hungry and thirsty, so deal with that. I’ll come find you when I want you.”

And with that promise—or with that threat, depending on how Marshall wanted to look at it—Dash was gone.

Marshall rested his head on his knees. He realized he was shaking, and waited until it subsided. When he looked up again, his vision had cleared. He stood and started toward the highway.

It was going to be a weird summer.


End file.
